Diary of an Artist
by MickeyMac96
Summary: Deidara is a sixteen year old genius, or so he says. He is convinced that he is going to be world's next great artist. But first he must struggles. He doesn't undertsand why he is prostituting for his next meal when he should be creating his next new masterpiece. What happens when he meats a stoic raven haired man and his fiery redheaded partner? ItachiXDeidara SasoriXDeidara
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, as many as my ideas, this came to me in the middle of class when I was tired of paying attention. Read and let me know what you think. Veterans of my writing let me know what you think of this writing style. Newcomers check out my other stuff lol.**

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy's Love), Violence, Death, and Prostitution. Don't like? Go ahead and hit that little back button. Thank yah' much. **

**Chapter 1: Ying and Yang**

"How much?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"Just a quickie…"

"Eighty."

"For a quickie?"

"That's right."

"That's a bit much for a guy don't you think?"

"Why don't you just go home and fuck your wife instead of a sixteen year old boy then?"

"Er…um…so eighty was it?" I smirk in triumph at his obvious embarrassment and wait patiently as he digs out his wallet. "You sure drive a hard bargain Deidara."

"Yeah well." I mutter indifferently as I check the amount for accuracy. The way he so casually utters my name makes me sick for some reason. It's too familiar. As we climb into the backseat of his car, I can't help wondering how in the hell I keep getting caught up doing this kind of stuff. By now I should be the next big artist but here I am—whoring myself out just to get my next meal.

My ice blue eyes over as the man nearly twice my age loosens his belt and mounts me like a sex-doll. I barely feel the entry and only know he has started fucking me when I feel the car start to rock; that's how far gone I am. I start to think about my next creation, then I ponder what I'm going to have for dinner, and then finally my mind goes blank like my expression.

About six minutes later he snaps me back to reality when I can suddenly see him in my line of sight. As he leans over my shoulder black locks mix with blonde and I cringe as he digs his nails into my hips. The next second I feel him fill me and it's abruptly over.

"Erm, I um I might be back next week." He pants out after bucking his belts and catching his breathe.

"Whatever, you know where to find me." I dismiss him quickly and pull up my black pants as I stumble out the door into the chilly darkness. As soon as I slam the door he speeds off. I don't blame him. This is not the best district to be in. Highest crime rate in all the country. After quickly pulling my long blonde into its usual high ponytail, I walk towards the nearest gas station to clean myself of the guy's filth and find my next meal. It takes me about twenty minutes to get there and I am surprised I have not gotten run over on this pitch dark street. Street lights haven't worked in four years.

When I arrive at the little run down gas station I'm surprised to find a car at one of the two rusty old gas pumps. No one who lives around here comes to this station for gas because no one who lives around here has a car, simple as that. Most people come here for milk, beer, cigarettes, drugs which you can find being sold behind the convenient store, and little things like baby clothes, birthday presents, soap, shampoo, and groceries you would think should not be sold let alone bought at a crummy gas station.

What also catches me off guard is the unfamiliar shady figure posted on the wall near the entrance. This guy is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. His long silky raven hair is tied back in a low ponytail and his ebony eyes seem darker than the darkness around us. It's very alarming that I don't recognize this guy. Every person in this neighborhood knows one another, or at least recognize each other. In this type of place you can't afford not to know your neighbor because that very neighbor could be robbing your house next week, banging your wife, raping your children, or just decide to tweak out and go on a killing spree. I realize that I must have been staring hard when his gaze suddenly shifts from the door to look right into my light blue eyes; I divert my eyes as I rush past him and shrug it off as a possible visitor.

Twenty minutes later, I am as clean as I'm going to get and I pick up cup of instant noodles for dinner. When I get to the counter to pay there's another unfamiliar guy ahead of me. This guy is not as tall as the raven haired man but he still towers over me. His hair is shockingly red that stands out against his pale skin.

"Sorry there's nothing else I have to tell you. So if you aren't going to buy anything else then—"

"Shut the fuck up." Whoa. I was not expecting such a deep gruff voice from the lithe looking redhead. "And tell me what I need to know."

The middle age man tries to glare him down but ends up losing when he averts his gaze. "Look kid, don't go around meddling in things you should—"

His sentence is quickly cut short when the stranger pulls out a gun and presses it to his forehead. Oh shit…oh fuck I got to get out of here. "Tell. Me. Now." I try to sneak to the door unnoticed but while my eyes were on the other two, I end up running into the taller man from earlier.

"Sasori." It's like he didn't even notice me even though I'm right in front of him now. "We were supposed to remain conspicuous."

"Itachi, he won't tell us what we need to know about Madara and I know he's holding something back."

"Madara?!" Oh crap. Why did I open my mouth? Their dark eyes fall on me and I step back to put some space between me and the one called Itachi. "Um aha…hm."

"Kid do you know something about Madara?!" The one named Sasori barks at me. He keeps the gun pressed to the clerks head but all eyes are on me now. Nice going Dei.

"Um no not really, un. Well you see—"

"Spit it out or I'll aim this at you next!"

"Sasori." Itachi warns again but I'm sure his non commanding soft voice had no effect on the obviously brash and impatient redhead.

"Tell us now or else—"

"DIEEEE!"

Everyone jumps in surprise when the clerk pulls a shot gun from under the counter and fires at Sasori. The blast hits him directly in the abs and he goes flying into the aisle from the force, knocking things over in his wake. Only his legs can be seen from a pile of store products that collapses over him. Holy. Fuck. The older man does not miss a beat and aims right at me and Itachi but he acts quickly. Before I know whether I'm going to die or not, I feel the stranger grab me around the waist and lunge across the floor out of the way of the now constant gun fire. When we slide across the floor behind a removable aisle stand he tips it over and pushes it in front of us as a make shift barrier. He removes a black pistol from his belt and peeks over our fort before firing a few bullets and ducking.

I can hear my heart beating in my ears my hope sinks when I hear the back door burst open. I spare a glance over the shield and see six more men join the clerk. Oh Kami I'm going to die today. Right here, right now is how I'm going to die. It was not supposed to happen like this. The onslaught of bullets is relentless now and it is obvious that our make shift barrier is going to hold out much longer. My eyes widen in shock when Itachi pokes his head back out and aims his gun when the attackers pause to reload. Is he suicidal?! He fire only three careful shots which agree quickly followed by grunts and three thuds. Did he just take out three of them just like that? No way. When I spare another glance, sure enough there are three of them on the floor, including the store clerk. Four more left. Holy crap he can do this!

My now hope is quickly spat on when I watch him drop his empty magazine and store his pistol back in his coat. His face is still blank and indifferent and I just want to shake him and scream what's wrong with you?! Can't you see we're about to die?! The fire suddenly stops and I can hear footsteps approaching us. Oh Kami this is it. I can't help curling into a ball, closing my eyes, and covering my ears. Oh just let it be quick. I flinch when I hear a shot followed by what sound like ten more. After that I can hear a clicking sound as if someone is trying to fire even after being out of bullets.

"Sasori enough. This is over kill now." Huh? When I open my eyes, Itachi is already standing up and stepping out of the aisle. I follow him cautiously and am surprised to see all the guys dead on the floor. What dumbfounds me more is that the one called Sasori is up and brushing himself off. He looks perfectly fine, pissed beyond belief, but fine.

"Fucking bastards. How dare he try to pull a stunt like this? Wasting my time!" He growls before kicking an unresponsive head by his shoe.

"How…"

I'm completely ignored as Itachi steps over to the redhead and rips his shirt open. "How is it?"

"Mm, just a bruise. Now big deal."

"It was a shot gun." He states monotonously.

"I said no big deal dammit!" Oh I get it now. He has on a bulletproof vest.

"Hm, regardless we should take you back to the hotel to rest. No point in continuing tonight."

"I said I'm fine! We've already wasted enough time."

"It can wait until tomorrow."

"Itachi you—"

"Enough." He must be real bold or he must really trust this Sasori guy because he actually turns his back to him whereas the redhead looks like he's about to stab him in the back of the head. "Let's go."

"You know what, fine! But I'm Blondie with us." Whoa what?! I swallow the lump in my throat when two sets of contrasting eyes land on me. One so full of anger and passion and the other dead and unreadable.

"…Fine let's go." Itachi moves to the exit, blocking my only way out as Sasori advances on me.

"H-H-Hey I don't know anything! Really un. A-And I won't say a word to a soul about what happened here today."

"Oh I know you won't." The devilish smirk on his face is enough to set me in action. When he reaches out to grab me, I duck under his arm and punch him in the side. "Ooof!" I thought I knocked the wind out of him but when I try to run off he grabs me by the arm and slams me against the wall. "Oh you fucked up now kid."

"Aaah let me go! Help! HEEELP!"

"Shut up!" His large hand clamps over my mouth and I use all my strength and bite into his hand. Even when he pulls away I don't let go until he actually has to rip that part of skin to get away. "AAAAAAARGH! BASTARD!" I spit his flesh out of my mouth and make a run for the backdoor. When I look back it strikes me as strange that Itachi is just leaning against the front entrance with his arms crossed. He does nothing to help his (friend?) or stop me. "I'm going to kill you."

My heart seems to jump out of my chest as Sasori starts after me. When I try to yank the door open everything freezes when the store clerk yells from the ground. "MOTHER FUCKEEERS!"

_**BANG! **_

I see him pull the trigger and of course I hear the sound but I don't see the bullet. Where did it go and who was he aiming at? Why are Sasori's eyes so wide? Oh Itachi finally moved. Seems like the world is tilting. Oh is it because I'm falling? My body hits the cold floor and everything seems to move in slow motion. Why is everything getting so blurry and dark? I watch as Sasori kicks the handgun out of the man's hand before snatching it up and shooting the older man in the head. For some reason he throws me a somewhat angered, worried glance and the last thing I see is Itachi running over to me before my vision fades to black and the worlds fall silent….

**Author's Note: Yes chapter 1 is short. Only because it was a good place to stop, sawwie! Please review and tell me what you think. There will be an update soon so no need to ask for that in your review lol.**

**Thanks for Reading : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey you guys I am back. Sorry I kind of posted this story and never came back to add to it. Honestly, as stated before this was something random that I thought of in the middle of class and I was taking a break from my main stories. If you have any suggestions I am all eyes for this story because I honestly I only have vague plot ideas for this story. Thanks for your patience and enjoy c: **

**Chapter 2: New Encounters **

Kami my stomach hurts…like really hurts. What the hell is going on? I do not realize that I have opened my eyes because for a moment everything is blurry. I feel drunk. When my vision clears I look around in a confused daze. Why am I in a hotel room? Did I pick up a client? Wait no…well I did but…then I went to the gas station and then…HOLY FUCK. I bolt straight up but soon find out that's a big mistake when searing pain shoots through my left side. To my bewilderment, when I look down I note that I am on the bed and my shirt is off. I have white gauze wrapped all around my stomach and I can see a little patch of blood formed under my ribcage on that side…Did I get shot?! Holy shit yeah. That shop-keep, he shot me!

"Oh look the little bitch-biter is up." My head snaps up and I almost piss myself when I see Sasori leaning against the far wall, just leering at me. "Good to see that you're awake, but if you piss me off I'll knock your lights right back out got it kid?"

"Did you just call me…?"

"Bitch-biter." He answers as naturally as if that was the name I was born with. I scowl at him until he holds up his bandaged hand. At first I am confused but then the memory of me trying to take a chunk out of it comes to mind.

"Why am I here un?" I question choosing not to acknowledge my savagery.

"So this is the thanks we get for saving your life? This is exactly why I hate children."

"I'm not a child!" My pride gets the better of me as I grab the bedpost and force myself to a somewhat standing position. It took about two minutes in which he just continued to glare at me. "And I would have never been in that type of situation if it weren't for you two fuckwits!"

"Are you kidding ME?!" Okay he definitely has me beat in the shouting department. "You're in this situation because you're involved with scum like Madara!"

"I never said I was involved with him un!"

"DON'T SCREW AROUND YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"FUCK YOU—ugh." I double over in pain as I burst into a coughing fit. When I look at my hand I can see blood.

"Yeah don't act tough brat."

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck yo—"

"Sasori." I look up at the sound of the hush toneless voice and watch as Itachi walks past the fuming redhead with bags in his hand. "Don't harass the injured."

"This kid really pisses me off."

The raven haired man does not offer a response and an uncomfortable chill runs down my spine when his coal eyes shift to lock onto me. When he approaches me, I don't realize that I am instinctively backing up until I fall back onto the bed. When his hand reaches out, on reflex I slap his hand away and the feeling of immediate regret follows my action. I hear Sasori scoff in disbelief but Itachi looks completely un-phased. He continues to reach and I still flinch stupidly. A cool hand grazes my side as he starts to peel the bandage away. He examines my injury for a moment before digging into one of the plastic bags and pulling out some type of medical ointment. I try not to cringe away in pain as he wipes off the caked on blood before gently dabbing some on my wound. Next he pulls out a new strip of gauze and I sit up compliantly as he wraps it around my torso. "How is it? Too tight?"

"Mm." I shake my head, staring at his blank expression uneasily. It's so hard to decipher this guy. There's no way of knowing what he's thinking. It's nerve wracking.

"Sasori manage to remove the bullet and did a fine job of stitching up the wound but, do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine." And besides I can't afford the bill. "I'll just get out of your hair now." When I make a move to stand, he places one "nonthreatening" hand on my shoulder and boars into my eyes with his cold stare. "I think we both know that is not going to happen."

It was worth a try. "Oh-kay." I sigh. "What is going to happen to me then, un?"

"Well this can go two ways." He starts, moving to sit in the armchair near the bed. "First way is, you can help us by giving us all the information you have on Madara. After that you will stick with us until we find him. Once we do, we let you go and we all pretend that we've never met each other."

"…" I don't like that option. "So what's my other option un?"

"We kill you, dump your body in a dumpster somewhere, and keep it moving." Sasori interjects with barely contained amusement.

I look back at Itachi in disbelief and he offers no contradiction to what his redhead partner just announced so callously. "…Then I guess I have no choice then…"

"Good, I am glad we understand each other."

"Let's get started now." I try to make my glare as icy as possible as Sasori pulls up a foldable chair on the other side of the bed and picks up a clipboard and a pen.

"Sasori…let's at least let him eat first."

"Itachi enough with your insincere kindness. There's no reason why he can't eat and talk. I don't believe the kid is that much of an idiot."

"…" Itachi side glances at him for a while before digging in the bag and handing me a packaged turkey sandwich and a strawberry milk box.

"Alright brat, what's your connection to Madara?"

"No connection." My quick response obviously pisses him off because he nearly snaps the board in half.

"I have no reservations on putting my hands on children."

"We have no connection! I am being serious."

"So you're telling me you don't know him?"

"Exactly un."

"…You mentioned his name in the store. Have you met him before?" Itachi questions quietly.

"Yes I have."

"How?"

"…Prostitution…"

"Prostitution?"

"That's what I said." I look down to study my hands so I don't have to see their eyes. I don't want to see the disgust or the judgment.

"Where?" He continues seeming otherwise unaffected by this news.

"Hm?"

"Where did he pick you up?"

"I don't remember."

"Well think." I stare at the redhead and almost stick my tongue out but the probability of being called a child again stops me.

"I don't know un."

"THINK!"

"I. can't. Remember."

"Itachi…I'm going to fucking strangle him. He's wasting our time."

"Let's call it a night. It's late, we're all tired, and maybe he'll remember something in the morning."

"Fine. He better get his act together in the morning."

My muscles finally relax, when they both move away from me. I try not to watch as they move about and start taking off their shirts. Holy shit…

Itachi's body is perfect. It looks as though he was sculpted by gods. His alabaster skin is smooth and perfect and his six-pack is well defined. He lets his hair out of the ribbon that was keeping it tied back and his long locks flow down his back like ink staining a white blank page. When he starts unbuttoning his pants I force myself to avert my gaze. My eyes fall on Sasori instead and that does nothing to cool my burning cheeks. His body is tannish and he possess the same amazing physique as Itachi. The perfection is almost manikin-like. As though he was created by and artist instead of being made in someone's womb. I finally wise up and settle on just closing my eyes so I do not have to look at either one of them. I note, much to my embarrassment, that staring at them actually inspired me enough to want to make some works of art. They are kind of beautiful…aesthetically I mean! Of course. However, not only do I not have any of my supplies, but right now is definitely not the time to be thinking about art. What am I going to do? How am I supposed to get out of this alive?

Obviously I need to run away from these psychos. I have no idea who they are but they are clearly bad news dealing with the likes of Madara. I need to make my escape as soon as I get an opening. I crack one ice blue eye open and see Sasori settling down in a foldable chair to my right. Itachi tosses him a blanket before making his home in the armchair to my left. A few seconds later he clicks off the dim light on the night stand and everything is swallowed by darkness and silence. I need to wait until they fall asleep and get the hell out of here. But if they catch me…A chill runs up my spine as the image of my cold lifeless body lying in an abandoned dumpster plagues my mind. There is no way I am going out that way! I am not dying until I create my ultimate masterpiece. Then I can go without a care in the world. I just need to be careful and not get caught. I allow my eyes to close once more with zero intentions of actually falling asleep. I do not drift off into slumber but I do enter a Zen-like state in which my breathing slows. There is no telling how long I stay like that, feels like it could have been hours. I risk a peek at the two men at my bedside and once I overcome my night blindness I can see that they are both fast asleep. Sasori even sleeps with a scowl on his face and Itachi looks perfectly stoic even in slumber. Unbelievable.

As carefully and quietly as I can muster, I toss my legs over the edge of the bed before sinking to my knees on the floor below. I spare another glance at their sleeping forms before crawling towards the door. Thankfully the cheap door does not live up to a stupid cliché and opens without creaking. I do not bother closing it behind me less I wake the psychopaths. Using the wall to force myself to my feet proves to be a bit difficult when the agony in my side returns with a vengeance. Despite this I do my best to ignore it and grit my teeth as I make my way to the exit.

Soon enough I am met with chill darkness and I get a moment to asses just where I am. I see that the motel was so crummy because we are still in this rotten neighborhood, but instead of being on the outskirts we are in the heart of it. I do not even dare venturing this far into hell. Those two must be completely clueless or absolute jackasses. Either way now I am in deep shit. Great. All I can do is try to get as far away from them as possible before they wake up. With that in mind, I ignore the ache from my injuries and start down the seemingly empty street. Everything is unnaturally quiet and the dim street lights do little more than allowing you to see the step directly ahead of yourself. Normally I would know better than to roam these streets at night like this, but really what choice do I have?

I wander down the road for what feels like an eternity but I know it cannot even be an hour. I am in so much pain. At this point I am just dragging my feet across the cracked sidewalk, not bothering to go through the effort of lifting them up. I can see my breath coming out in frantic huffs do to the coldness hanging in the air. I remove my hand from my side and look down at my blood tinted hand before coughing into it. Dammit, my wound must have reopened. Its fine Dei, its fine. Just keep moving. I have not gotten nearly as far as I need to and the sky is already starting to lighten up. The sun is nowhere in sight but it won't be long now. Even as I think that my legs start to tremble under my weight. I manage to take four more steps before a particular crack in the pavement catches the tip of my boot and I go tumbling to the concrete below. My free arms shoots out in time to stop me from face planting, but the pain that racks my side is enough for me to cry out. "S-Shit." Have to keep going. Somehow I manage to get to my knees and then miraculously, my feet. My triumph is short lived when I only take two more steps before losing my balance and tumbling forward again. I close my eyes instinctively but instead of eating cement, my trip is stopped short when I land against something soft and warm. For a moment I just want to stay there and go straight to sleep, but my senses quickly snap me out of it and I look up in a panic.

My electric eyes are met with intense lilac orbs that seem to glow in the dark. Slicked back, medium length, gray hair seems to shine silver in the moonlight accenting a strong square face. I try to push away from the stranger but, am stopped by a twinge of intense pain and a strong hand that latches out and takes firm hold of my elbow. "Hey now." His grin is totally unsettling as he towers over me. "You seem to be experiencing suffering worthy of being savored."

"Nani? Let go of me you freak!"

"That's not very nice. You're the little shit stumbling around in the dark like a lost little lamb."

I take notice of how he does not let me go and try in vain to pull myself free. "What's it to yah, un?!"

"Oh nothing." To my relief he lets me go but I almost go tumbling to the floor behind me. "You just seem to be in a bind. And I was thinking maybe we can help each other out." Those lust filled eyes roam down my shirtless form down to my ass and settles back up on my weary eyes. "I was watching you struggle and enjoying your agony for a few minutes and thought maybe we can have some fun together."

Enjoying my agony? What is with this guy? Is he trying to pick me up? If so why doesn't he just say so! I do not usually pick up clients this deep in the neighborhood because they tend to get creepier but…I glance and Creeper Mc Grin Meister as if confirming my thoughts before considering my options. If I stay here then those two are surely going to catch me. I'm hardly getting anywhere like this…I don't know what this guy is capable of, but maybe he is just a bit kinky. I can handle that. "Look man, I'm not much for beating around the bush—you fancy a fuck or something? I'm game but as you can see I am not in the best condition so how about just the best blow job of your life?" Ugh, I tend to stay away from putting strange men's dicks in my mouth but I think I may be running out of options here.

That seems to thoroughly amuse him because he tips his head back and damn near cackles. "I like you. How about I take you home and we see how the night goes?"

"Fair enough un." I shrug nonchalantly in attempt to hide all the trepidation I actually feel.

"Right this way then." He throws his arm around my shoulder, half supporting me as we stroll down the street. He says his place is around the corner and all I can do is offer a stiff nod. "Name's Hidan, just so you know what to scream blondie."

"Deidara."

What the hell am I getting myself into…

**Author's Note: Well there yah have it. Sorry it is so short but like I said I have no real direction for this so it is almost a free write at this point lol. I do not want to try and make you review but if you have the time/idea drop me a suggestion. Even I do not use it per say, a lot of times a suggestions inspires some other idea and I run with it. So anyway Thanks for Reading c: **


End file.
